


Talking It Out

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [22]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Can we talk?  There’s something I need to tell you.”





	Talking It Out

“John?” asked Teyla, softly, when she opened her door. “Are you well?”

“I— yes?’ he replied, but it was more of a question than an answer. “Can we talk? There’s something I need to tell you.”

She smiled, “Of course, John,” and stepped back to let him inside.

The maneuver wasn’t entirely effective, given the very, very round shape of her middle, and John could feel the baby moving, gently, as he slid past her. John shivered involuntarily, one hand going to his own still-flat stomach.

“Some soothing tea, I think,” said Teyla, knowingly, as John sat at the kitchen table.

He watched her make it, a little envious of the way she could move so gracefully— he’d always been envious of that, but more so now that Teyla was so obviously pregnant and that John was a woman. He’d been female for just over three months, but he was fairly sure he’d figured out the physics of it. John wasn’t much shorter as a woman, but he had a different center of balance, and he’d had to learn his body all over again.

Of course, having Rodney around to learn John’s body again, too, had made the weeks of extra training sessions worth it. But that was also exactly how he’d gotten himself into this situation, sitting across the table from Teyla, who slid a mug of tea into his suddenly-shaky hands.

“I…” John began. He took a long sip of tea, and some of the butterflies taking up residence in his stomach started to settle. “I’m pregnant.”

Teyla smiled, warm and genuine. “I know how you and Rodney have been looking forward to this. I am happy for you, John.”

“Well, I’m terrified,” he blurted, then took another long, fortifying drink of tea. “I want this, Teyla. I never thought I’d ever… I’m a _guy_, whatever I look like now, and the place that I grew up, I never considered— flying was everything to me, and even with, you know, with my ex-wife— she wanted me to take a desk job, stay safe, and I— but now…”

John fiddled with his teacup. “How do you do it?” he asked, softly. “You, specifically, and women in general…”

“It is natural to feel scared,” said Teyla, reaching out to touch his wrist.

“I only came to tell you about the baby,” said John, with an apologetic smile. “I didn’t mean to dump all of that on you.”

Teyla squeezed his arm, gently. “That was most likely due to the hormones,” she said, “But I am glad you felt that you could. That’s what family is for.”

“Yeah,” John agreed. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, then he said, “Wait, where’s Torren today?”

Teyla rose to gather their empty cups. “He is spending the morning with Ronon. Did you want me to—?”

“No, that’s fine,” said John, but just then, the door to her quarters opened and Torren came racing inside.

Instead of barreling into John, like he usually did, he stopped short, grinning. “You’re gonna have a baby!” he cried, apparently unable to keep it in any longer.

John looked up to find Rodney in the doorway, with Ronon right behind him. 

“Hi,” Rodney said, with a nervous smile. “I, um, I hope you told Teyla already.”

“Yeah, she knows,” John said, then smiled at Torren. “How do you feel about being a cousin, buddy?”

The boy frowned. “Is that harder than being a big brother?”

“Not at all,” said John. “I think you’ll be great at it.”

“I think so, as well,” Teyla added. “Just as I think you will be a good parent, John.”

“If you’re worried, it means you care,” put in Ronon. “Also means you’ll probably do okay at this.”

John looked around at his team, his family, and smiled. “Thanks, guys.”

THE END


End file.
